Going too Far
by Zainy18
Summary: Asami tries to controls Akihito, but his methods are less than acceptable; now Aki is hurt and forgiveness it appears is no longer a word the photographer is familiar with. Has Asami gone too far this time? Their is no doubt in Aki's mind. read and reeview.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You damn well know I own nothing, that's why I am writing and posting here.**

Akihito maintained the fetal-position that he was in, long after Asami had left his apartment.

_That –fucking- Bastard! _Akihito thought

This - latest punishment -was the fucking straw that broke the camel's back. Another fifteen minutes would pass before Akihito was able to crawl to his bathroom on his side, only then did he realize that he was crying. He quickly and carefully wiped away his tears.

The arsehole did not deserve his tears, when more watery fluid kept falling Akihito settled the argument with himself by claiming these tears were for his past self (the naive boy, who thought he could help the devil find his heart )and not for some rapist bastard.

_How could he do this to me?_The young photographer wondered.

_Am I __really__ just a pet?_Is that all that he sees when he looks at me?

"I am a man god dammit!" the young man muttered to his mirrored reflection.

What Akihito felt was beyond description. He felt thoroughly beaten and he realised he had the physical (and emotional though he would not acknowledge it) evidence to prove it.

How the hell had they got here? More importantly he mused; it was time to get out. He would lay low for now and then when he was fit enough he would make his move.

Akihito raised a hand to examine his battered face and carefully caressed his swollen eye; he would need more ice than he had in his fridge to stop the swelling. _Never again _Akihito made the promise to himself.

Asami dismissed the guard on duty; he wanted no company in the mood he was in as he close the front door to his penthouse.

He had a headache. Well not quite a head-ache but definitely an ache of some sort. He subconsciously rubbed a hand over his left male breast.

_Nothing a tumbler of Jack Daniels couldn't fix_he thought to himself.

After his fourth glass he began to think out loud to himself. "_God damn Brat, who did he think he was messing with? Didn't know when to stop that was Asa...Akihito's-he corrected himself- problem."_

This was like all their other fights. But on this occasion Akihito needed to be burnt so the lesson would finally stick in that hard head of his. He would give _his pet _a few days while he –Asami- calmed down before he checked in on him.

Three days had passed before Akihito felt able to carry out his plan, he couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he comforted himself he had found his resolve.

Asami had gone too far and it was time he- Akihito- played his wild card.

His intentions were not to get Asami's attention, (in fact he needed Asami distracted for 24 hrs and that was the only reason he planned on showing "his hand" to the crime lord). He was past caring about Asami's wrath, his actions was for one purpose only, their game of tag had come to an end and Akihito by anonymously dropping incriminating shots of Asami into Japan Metropolitan Police Department, knew he would get the head start he needed.

Akihito wasn't a fool he knew a well connected monst..."man" like Asami had enough money, skill and connection to beat the rap. But still this act of his was not about vengeance.

He was not a disgruntled lover- ha! He wasn't even a lover at all.

No real lover could be punished the way Asami punished him, beside punishment were for criminals and children, of which he was neither.

His actions, was a message to his once respected rival – he was leaving the poker table indefinitely. Asami would view his behaviour as an act of betrayal and would either wash is hand of him or he would kill him. Either of these consequences was something the young man firmly had come to believe he was ready for.

Akihito took one final look around his apartment, turned off the lights and opened his door and fainted when he was met with a pair of deadly golden eyes.

Asami caught the young man in his arms. He was a bit taken aback by the look on the photographer's face before he passed out.  
His boy had looked completely shell shocked to see him there as if he Asami didn't belong at his front door - ever.

Akihito always had that affect on him. From their vey first meeting the photographer could always manage to surprise him.

Like his latest action. Asami was asleep when he got a call from Agent Takanawa telling him that due to an anonymous patron they [The Metropolitan Police] had some sensitive photogenic data on him. Asami never opening his eyes had thanked the agent and negotiated a price for the safe return of said 'sensitive information'. He had given Souh the task of its retrieval and had gone back to bed for an additional 3 hours.

It was ten o'clock when the daily report of his lover's whereabouts and doings graced his breakfast table. After he had flipped through it he thought he would pay a visit to his Akihito tonight after work.

Asami had merely assumed that Akihito his star pupil was still sulking and needed to be taught another lesson. But when he read in the report that the photographer had sold his token vintage Agfa camera that his father had left him; Asami became somewhat uneasy. He had order his men to purchase it at whatever the cost and have it wrapped and delivered to his office at Club Sion.

As he removed the young man's jacket, Akihito's passport with a ticket to Alaska fell out. Cradling the photographer in his arms he stepped into the young man's apartment and switch on the lights.

_Where were Akihito's things?_

He had read the report on the young man, beside from selling his father's camera there was nothing out of the ordinary.

But his lover's apartment was bare.

He took off his jacket and made it into a pillow so he could momentarily release his hold on his Aki while he did his own investigation.

The apartment itself was unusually clean, the fridge was empty. There was no sheet on the bed, no garbage in the dustbin. It didn't make sense, even if Akihito was going away on a job he never cleaned up like this. He usually got one of his friends to watch the apartment. Asami moved to where he left the photographer and opened the young man's passport. The ticket to Alaska was one way.

All his tolerance and patience evaporated in that millisecond.

He shook the young man awake and growled out

"Akihito where the fuck did you think you were going!"

Although Akihito had regained consciousness he lay there silent with his eyes shut. If he was about to die, he would bite is own tongue and swallow it before he opened his eyes and let the bastard see how much he had broken his heart and abused his trust.

He would not cry because the man might probably get a 'hard on' off his misery and that could only lead to Asami repeatedly fucking him before his demise.

No he had made up his mind- he would play dead until e was dead.

Asami shook the photographer again; he knew the young man was conscious so why wasn't he responding.

_Was something wrong with him?_

Asami's mind suddenly transported him back to the events of 3 days prior when he kicked open the photographer's front door causing it to hit the photographer in his face. In all fairness he had warned Akihito that he wouldn't like it if he didn't open the door.

Stubborn to the end the boy had ignored him. He didn't give Akihito anytime to recover from the initial door to face. He had simply dragged him by the labels to his bed, torn the cut off jeans from his hips and ripped the shirt off his chest. He had then fucked him without reserve, lube and mercy for the next 6 hrs. He had then deleted the photos from his Sony Alpha DSLR-A900 and broke the camera into unrecognisable pieces.

Asami knew it had taken his pet 2 years to save up to purchase the camera and he hoped by destroying it beyond repair Akihito would understand the consequences of involving himself in Asami's business. It meant gambling on the things that had more than material or monetary value. When the boy still had enough energy to say something about his mother's c$%*, Asami had flip him over and brought his hand down upon the photographers already abused ass repeatedly until he Asami had worked up a sweat and Akihito had passed out.

Asami realised that he had to take a step back from Akihito now and he did. He was angry.

He said after a minute or two

"Akihito you are MINE. I do not care if you are mad or even if you have temporarily lost your mind, you belong to me, you cannot leave and when you try as you have done now, it only makes me want to take away the little freedom I have given you up until now."

Akihito's breathing began to hitch but his eyes remained closed.

Akihito thought this is it, he is going to kill me now.

"Since you cannot be trusted to behave I have no choice left than to take care of you myself."

Akihito's heart skipped a beat as he listened to Asami's 1000 dollar Italian shoes as it made it's way over to him. He felt Asami's body lean over his, when Asami's hand made contact with his head Akihito gave up and abandon his resolve and opened his eyes. Asami body froze. Asami's eyes had locked with Akihito's and he was surprised to see fear, real live fear in his lover's eyes, mix with defeat and hurt.

Asami had always admired the way his lover's eyebrows co operated with his eyes perfectly to demonstrate his defiance, passion or happiness. This was the first time Asami was seeing defeat and fear locked into those hazel orbs and it clawed at his conscience because he knew without a doubt he had put that look there.

_He admitted to himself he had taken the latest punishment too far but he would not let Akihito know this._

Akihito's eyes were unblinking and it began to unnerve Asami, they must have stayed transfixed in each other's gaze for a full five minutes before Akihito said

"Enough Asami, you have won, you have beaten me, now finish it."

Not understanding the ramblings of the photographer Asami asked with a smirk "Finish what my cute Akihito?"

Too weak to even rise to the insulting and playful tease in Asami voice Akihito whispered his reply "Finish me... now... please"

Ignoring the strange finality in the boy's tone  
Asami lifted up Akihito's head removed his jacket and took out the package and placed it on the photographer's chest.

Having run out of patience with Asami's game and with much annoyance the photographer savagely threw the package against the wall, whatever was in there was now -broken.

_The young man devoid of emotion hoped whatever it was, was broken beyond repair._

Asami hissed out with too much emotion for Akihito's liking, "You little fool! Do you know what you have done?"

When Akihito's eyes latched on to the misshaped package his heart painfully restricted. He grasped at his chest.

_But why?_

Not aware of his own actions Akihito crawled to the package and carefully ripped it open and watched with horrific unbelieving eyes as his father's camera falls out in pieces, some on his lap and some on the floor.

It had taken the photographer two restless days of indecision to come to the conclusion that by selling the camera to escape Asami, his father would understand, he had even taken less money for what the camera was worth under the agreement that it wouldn't be sold if he could buy it back within a month.

Akihito turned to Asami and screamed.

Tears ran openly down his face, his eyes were dilated, He cried, in frustration and in pain with every gasp for air. Every hiccup was drench with a pronounced disbelief at what he had lost.

Taking a deep shuddering breath he screamed again this time twice as loud. Spit ran down the side of his mouth but he made no move to wipe it, the photographer cried without shame or care.

His action causes him to fall forward onto some of the broken pieces of his most treasured object as the sharp uneven pieces pierce his pale haunted skin they draw blood from the broken young man.

Akihito took another breath letting out another gut wrenching scream. The photographer can produce no words while his body shakes from the harsh painful sobs brought about by his loss.

**My notes**  
**This is another NO LONGER A one shot. I purposely concluded the fic on Akihito's perspective, I think Asami deserves to have no voice at the end and Akihito wants no comfort from him. If you disagree I will be glad to hear your opinion.**  
**As always correction and critiques welcome. I apologise for any grammatical errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO :don'tpreach, hi thanks for reviewing, the bold was ff it wasn't co operating and this is no longer a 1 shot. Thank you 4 such a lengthy and articulated response, Much appreciated. xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Title: Going too Far (sequel)

Disclaimer : I feel like if I say it isn't mine then one day when I am a millionaire I wouldn't be able to buy this off Yamane Ayano like I have always dreamed so I am going say for now, these men don't belong to me. (YET!)

* * *

It had been two weeks since he last saw Akihito.

It had been two weeks and he still couldn't get his lover's screams and cries out his head.

Outwardly it looked like nothing at all was bothering him. To his subordinates he was said to be somewhat preoccupied at times but internally, it was a different story.

It wasn't like he didn't have access to Takaba (Asami smirked to himself, it wasn't even funny how he couldn't think of his lover without having to drop the first title, it was no longer according to his lover available to him).

Asami pulled out a cigarette and inhaled deeply

"Takaba" the man whispered contemplatively as he exhaled the grey smoke through his lips.

Asami knew when Takaba got up, he knew when Takaba went to sleep, where he ate, when he showered, what his work schedule was like, what his play schedule was like, who was he kidding he even knew when Takaba scratched his arse. That sweet, plump, perfect peach shape arse, that he Ass-ami, didn't and wouldn't have access to anytime soon.

Asami knew everything there was to know about Takaba except what young man was thinking now.

Had he gone too far?

The tycoon smirked again, it wasn't even a question at this point and he knew the answer.

He had indeed gone too far

_**Flashback**_

Eventually after half an hour of screaming and wailing Akihito's cries had diminished to mere heart wrenching silent sobs. His lover mouth remained open revealing perfect teeth and a cute pink tongue which after today he would not readily associate with the words cheeky or cute.

No, as dribble and spittle ran down the photographer's chin, dampening his lover shirt, Asami felt compel beyond his better judgement to reach for Akihito. To lend him his shoulder in which he could utilize it to gain purchase of his emotions.

Asami didn't want to admit it but the emotions that Akihito wore at the moment were too well suited to him. If an officious bystander was to break in on their private moment, he or she would no doubt be convinced that Asami was singularly to blame. That he had cause and brought this distraught upon the young man person and the youth himself was the victim and not a joint participant in the matter.

But for now he would not bring that to the young man's attention, for now he would need to provide comfort to his lover

"Akihito, Shh, Shh," Asami tried to quite the young man, "It's broken beyond repair, it wouldn't work again. It's best to get rid of it and not to make yourself sick by dwelling on it too long."

Not waiting for a response Asami left the area and retreated into the kitchen where upon he removed his pocket handkerchief dabbed it in cool water. Rinsing out a dusty glass that he found in the back of one of the cupboard he filled it with water and made his way back to the photographer.

Akihito's beautiful silver brown hair lay flat and plastered to his sweaty forehead covering his eyes from Asami's view. His head was bowed as if in a respectful prayer. His mouth was no longer open but set in a firm peaceful line.

Later Asami would chastise himself for not recognising the situation for what it truly was.

Asami reached out and grasp the Photographer's hands and removed the crumple package from his grasp. He then took the handkerchief and wiped away the blood situated around the small puncture wounds on the photographer's fingers starting with the right hand. After a while Akihito started to flexed the five digits of his right hand, Asami gave him a small nod and moved onto the left hand. Just as he was about to continue his ministrations, Asami saw Akihito reached out for the glass of water determined and set upon the small task, no doubt his throat ache from all his crying. Asami felt it better not to give the small act too much attention but focus on his own task at hand.

That was his first mistake.

Akihito brought the glass to his chest never raising his head and violently threw the contents in Asami's face.

"Don't you ever Shh me."

The young man got to his feet slowly wrenching his left hand out of Asami's grasp completely ignoring Asami's astonished countenance.

"Don't you ever call me by my first name again." The photographer stated calmly

Still the young man had yet to meet Asami's eyes which at the moment were slowly becoming stony and frighteningly dangerous spheres of golden lava that no doubt could melt not just the skin off his enemies' bones but their bones as well.

Asami made to speak, but Akihito cut him off first with a hard left hand to the crime lord's face.

Akihito continued to speak but Asami did not hear a word.

It wasn't that the slap itself hurt or caused Asami any damage, it was the act itself. Akihito had never consciously thought about striking Asami and here his cute little kitten had graduated to adulthood to carry out such a deliberate act.

"I am nothing to you; you will remove yourself and your physical presence from my life. You have nothing I want or desire. I rescind your invitation to my bed and my body." The young man stated never raising his gaze to the man in front him.

The young photographer voice held a steel that Asami had never witness or heard before, Asami shivered, not in fear because a lion (he, Asami Ryuichi) does not shiver in fear when face with a wild cat, though he does exercise more caution than he himself had demonstrated.

Asami breathe out, (when had he even taken a breath since Aki.. Takaba had threw the water in his face)

Twice in the last minute alone Akihito had surprised him, the great Asami Ryuichi had just been dump by a cute 20 something year old brat.

While Asami shook the water out of his face and guided a steady hand through his hair, he maintained the posture of thy most indifferent person in the world. Like anything could have been said and done to him in this moment and he wouldn't bat an eye in recognition.

Having decided that Asami had more than enough time to acknowledge the weight of his words Akihito determinedly made his way to the front door and held it open but said nothing, but his actions were definitely received and translated by Asami as:

"Now get the fuck out and stay out my life this time"

In any other setting or scenario it could be said that Akihito was simply conforming to a convention, demonstrating a courtesy to Asami by hold the door open for him. But to Asami this was threat, a dare almost, no DEFINETLY a dare and to Asami it was like having his prey stare him in the eyes and say I fucking dare you to eat me.

After that, things got volatile very quickly. Asami without fully understanding how - how he could chose to have an outer body experience at such a time was beyond him – astral travelled.

The front door was quietly, almost deftly closed. Asami's eyelashes blinked and then Takaba was against the door, the air must of been compromise in the apartment because the next thing Asami saw was that Takaba was bleeding from the mouth, his eyes dull and unseeing were looking through him as if he knew the 'thing' before him wasn't Asami at all. Maybe Akihito too thought the Asami who was choking him to death was a translucent entity, one that needed to be paid no mind to. Asami watched his hand backhand his lover twice against the front door and proceed to snatch the life from out of the young man.

What made Asami aware that he was indeed having an out of body experience was the fact that Takaba never once acknowledge what Asami was doing, he didn't resist or fight against the near fatal grip around his neck.

And despite the fact it was Akihito who was deprive of air (for God know how long) it was Asami who was breathing hard, when Takaba's body was finally release and slid to the floor. His back resting against the door

Asami then stooped down until he was eye level Akihito, reaching out a hand to raise the photographer's chin so he could look him in the eye, but before their skin made contact Asami stopped.

Takaba surprised him again by finally acknowledging his presence, however whatever Asami was expecting when he made eye contact with Akihito he definitely didn't find it in the look that the lad level at him.

"Asami, if you aren't going to finish what you just started and kill me, remove yourself from my apartment. It is over."

Minutes past and the two lovers just stared at each other, neither one relenting.

It was Asami's turn to take charge of the situation. Up until now he couldn't believe it, he was reacting, just reacting like some teenage girl getting dump by her high school sweet heart. He had let Takaba set the pace, make the rules and the cheeky brat was actually trying to decide the outcome.

He smirked

"Akihito, my pet" Asami forced amusement into his voice because nothing, abso-fucking-lutely nothing was humorous about their present situation.

" We are both not ourselves at the moment I fear, hence I shall take my leave and give us each a significant time to cool off, I will be out of town on business at the end of the week, try not to get into any trouble while I am not here."

Asami stood up and carefully pull the door open slowly sliding the young man along the ground in the process.

Never turning around Asami ended their conversation by stating flatly (in a tone that left no room of misinterpretation)

"We are doom for hell, you and I. the Rubicon has been cross, some time ago for that matter. And to contradict your earlier statement, you are something to me. You are Mine. All of you belongs to Me. If all this (Asami paused), was about a question of what you mean to me, you should have said so earlier."

"I have never lied to you and I never will."

"And Takaba, no more surprises, even I don't know if we can survive anymore of them."

_**End of Flashback**_

Asami pulled out his phone and his finger hovered over the number one on his speed dial.

It was time for them both to face the music

He missed his kitten, fiercely

And this time instead of thinking that he knew Takaba and trusting the reports he got on the young man. He would do something new. He would listen to all of what the young man had to say.

Leaving Takaba was not an option.

So hurting the young man should never have happened.

"Touché," the young man was indeed his equal, No one in the last 20 years had made Asami review his personal behaviour like the way Takaba Akihito did.

There were things Asami had to say and Takaba definitely needed to hear them.

Asami brought his finger down on the 1 and waited for the phone on the other end to ring.

* * *

A/N: there you have it people the conclusion to part one 'Going too far'.

I did not have a beta for this fiction so forgive my grammar. Point out my mistakes and I will edit it.

And yes please tell me what you think.


End file.
